The present invention relates to an information processing system and a computer system having a multiplex bus and a cache memory, and more particularly to a one-chip microprocessor and its bus system.
As the related prior art of the present technical field, there has been proposed a system disclosed in JP-A-62-66350.
To reduce the information processing system in the foregoing prior art, the processor requires the address and data to be multiplexed.